Killing Inuyasha's Bone
by rain silverninja
Summary: dont reveiw still beign fixed. Kagome gets drunk and sleep walks at the same time.What a wild night she must have had.M just in case


Killing Inuyasha's Bone

Killing Inuyasha's Bone

Kagome's POV

I woke up to a ringing alarm clock. I slammed my hand, on the off switch. Damn clock. I shook my black hair and ran my hand through my thick hair in hopes of getting some tangles out. My brown coco colored eyes scanned the room. No Inuyasha was their.

I begin to panic. Where is he? He's always right beside me when I wake up! I jumped out of the bed well tried my legs got caught in the sheets and I did a face plant onto the floor. Ow! Damn is this what it feels like when I sit Inuyasha? No wonder he always wants to kill me when I sit him. I untangled my long legs from the pink sheets. I stood up and walked quickly down the stairs taking two at a time. When I got to the last steep I heard a chewing sound I looked and their on the rug was Inuyasha chewing on a bone Kikio had given him yesterday. His silver hair was covering his face his red pajamas contrasted brightly ageist the white rug. Inuyasha? He looked up his silver hair fell from his face and revealed his gold eyes. I tried to glare at him but I saw his cute fuzzy dog ears perk up from his head and twitch innocently.

Inuyasha why didn't you come to bed? He shook his head sorry Kagome I lost track of time this bone it so good! He went back to chewing on the teeth marked and drool covered bone. I walked over to the couch and grabbing a magazine I hit him over the head. Inuyasha this is our house i do not want you giving all your time to a stupid bone that stupid Kikio gave you.

But Kagome its so good! You want a bite? Only one though because its mine.

My face turned red. Inuyasha i am not a dog! I hit him over the head again. This time I hit him so hard I lost my balance and landed on the bone Inuyasha had been chewing on.

No! My bone! I'll save you form that fat mean girl! inuiyasha picked me up and tossed me uncaringly out the window. Ahhhh! You jerk!! I Yelled as I fell down the shrines steps.

Back inside

Inuyasha hugged his bone and licked it. I shall always protect you my sweet tasty thing!

Normal

I stormed up the steps I had fallen down. I'll kill you when I get a hold of you stupid bone I don't care what I must do to kill you but ill do it! i tried to kick down the door. I felt pain shoot through my leg. I jumped on one foot holding the other one I used to kick the door with.

Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh damn it this hurts!! After a few minutes of hoping and getting tangled up in a hoes I opened the door normally and when to face Inuyasha and his bone. I snatched the bone away from his teeth and shoved it into the garbage disposal and switched it on.

Sparks shot out from the disposal and broken chips of the blades flew form the sink. Inuyasha grabbed me and shielded me from the sparks and flying metal. Soon there was a pop sound and the bone rolled and landed by my feet. I shot it a dirty look I could have sworn it said. Ha little girl.

I grabbed a hammer from a tool box under the sink I hit the bone over and over again not a dent what did get broken was the hammer the wooden part broken and the metal head flew behind me and got stuck in the wall. I finally lost it I drenched the infuriating bone into a can of pain and I yanked pout the chain saw. After all that nothing not a dent or a single piece was chipped. i let out a angry scream. AHHHHHHHH!! I threw the bone out the window Inuyasha had through me out of earlier that morning I heard a loud pop and screeching tires I ran down the shrine steps the bone had been ran over by a car and the car was no broken. I swore. I heard the bone laughing evilly.

then the sound some on was knocking a loud persistent banging. I opened my eye I looked around. that was some dream. i rolled out of bed and opened the door to see Inuyasha standing their.

I saw Inuyasha shaking a muffler from his car at me. Kagome why the hell did you blow up my car with dynamite!!

I paled. Was I sleepwalking again? He pointed behind him. What do you think!?

I looked over his shoulder Kikios house had a hammer sticking out from her wall and a few houses down a Sesshomaru was heard shouting. WHO TOOK MY LUNCH!!

WHO PAINTED I LOVE SESSHY ON MY CAR!!

Sorry Sesshomaru!! I shouted. Um Kikio next time I might have a chain saw!! I shouted Inuyasha shook me roughly Kagome what is your problem?!

I blushed. I don't like Kikio and why didn't you live with me?

He sniffed then he blinked.

Kagome have you been drinking!!

No? He glared your sleepwalked when you where drunk do you know how much damage you might have caused!!

Does it matter I said going back into the house.

We sat on the couch and turned on the news.

TV report

A young girl was found last night painting the bones at the local museum. Also the same young girl was causing much trouble for our town of Tokyo. She set all red fire hydrants on fire and shouted loudly through out the night we also have received new information stating she had peed on the police station located near her home. We will inform you more when we have more information at eleven.

End report

K Kagome!! Inuyasha shouted looking at me. Do you have any idea what you got your self into!?

Um Japans most wanted insane person?

End

A/N: what did you think? R&R please


End file.
